


strong and tired

by congratsyouvegrownasoul



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Freeform, Gen, I am so sorry everybody, Poetry, Straight Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/congratsyouvegrownasoul/pseuds/congratsyouvegrownasoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and water ran over her hands like blood</p>
            </blockquote>





	strong and tired

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little poem I dashed off in history class the other day. Some of the wording is inspired by folk songs.

_she was dead three days and lay in the river_

_and water ran over her hands like blood_

 

she opens her blue, blue eyes

looks to the bitter blue sky

waking

with love's name blistering on her lips

with hate grown old and cold in her heart

 

the stranger kneels before her

tears cutting down his face

heavy hands wrapped in stars

_what do you have to cry for?_

_  
_she struggles up

seizing the stars

to cover her nakedness

slick as a new babe

 

_I want to go back_

whispers the dead woman 

into her ears

insidious

_I'm so tired_

_I need to go forward  
_

she orders

pushing away

what she used to be _  
_

_I will be strong  
_

s t r o n g

 

(i promise)

 

_she was dead three days, and rose from the river_

_and blood ran over her hands like water  
_


End file.
